


Staying Up - Children

by lokidiabolus



Series: Staying Up [6]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, Kids, M/M, Request Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokidiabolus/pseuds/lokidiabolus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have a request,” she confirmed his thoughts she hadn’t called only to say hello. “We are going for a trip, but can’t take kiddies with us, do you think-,”<br/>“No,” he barked out quickly. “I’m not taking care of your spawns.”<br/>“Spawns!” she exclaimed loudly and Thomas burst in laughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying Up - Children

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wina](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wina).



Newt always thought his side of family kind of forgot him when he had left the house. He got in touch only on Christmas and occasionally on birthdays, when he remembered, or when they did. But outside of that he lived a completely separated life from them, at times basically forgetting he still have someone else beside the overgrown kid in his vicinity who loved to hug him at all possible occasions (yes, Thomas, the biggest baby).

It came as a surprise when his sister actually called one day (her name came up as “Oh no” and Thomas couldn’t stop laughing at it when he was giving the phone to Newt) and Newt run the worst possible scenarios in his head before answering it.

“Hello, little brother!” her voice squealed in delight when he finally decided to indulge her, and he immediately regretted his decision. Even Thomas had to heard her, and he was sitting across the room on the couch, snickering.

“What do you want?” he greeted her with a huff and she tsked on the other side of the line.

“That’s how you greet your family?” she scolded him right away, “I call you after such a long time and you just ask what do I want?”

“What do you want after such a long time?” he sighed, slowly walking towards the couch and sitting down. Thomas sneaked his hand around Newt’s waist and nuzzled his neck like an affectionate cat.

“I have a request,” she confirmed his thoughts she hadn’t called only to say hello. “We are going for a trip, but can’t take kiddies with us, do you think-,”

“No,” he barked out quickly. “I’m not taking care of your spawns.”

“Spawns!” she exclaimed loudly and Thomas burst in laughter.

***

Newt’s sister had 3 kids. Two little girls with braids (twins, she called them little angels, but Newt could see the horns peeking from under the blond curls) and a baby boy who crawled at the best, but his babbling didn’t make any sense so far.

Newt got assured they were going to be back in the evening and Newt was itching for them to go away already with how suspiciously her husband eyed Thomas. His sister seemed all smiley at him though, even that she didn’t have a clue who Thomas was (although it couldn’t be that hard to guess, she was even surprised Newt moved, and when she saw he _moved in_ with a guy, how many options she had left to guess it right?).

They headed out after 20 minutes (finally!) and left them with three kiddies to take care off. Newt got burdened with the baby boy, Alec if he remembered correctly (still calling it a slobbering spawn), because for some unexplainable reason the baby took an immense liking to him and refused to let go of his shirt (now wet with his spit, ew). The two girls (uh… yeah. Girl 1 and girl 2) were surprisingly nice and quiet and got satisfied with TV on cartoon network, braiding each other’s hair.

Newt got many orders around the youngest baby, but in the end just went with the flow, holding the small creature against his chest, until he found himself cooing at it and playing with its hands, watching how those small fingers wrapped around his thumb, holding with a surprise strength. It was a nice baby, the blond had to admit – big blue eyes and a constant smile (and slobber, don’t forget that, good thing his sister gave him a napkin for it), giggling when Newt made a curious noise.

He must have completely forgotten himself at such action, because when he finally glanced up from the baby, he found Thomas leaning against the door frame of the kitchen, his face a pure adoration while looking back at him.

“What?” Newt asked guardedly and Alec giggled again, his small hands trying to re-capture Newt’s hand in them.

“You just look so amazing with kids,” Thomas said easily, his tone soft and warm. “Just watching you makes me fuzzy inside.”

“I don’t like kids,” Newt uttered defensively, but it only made Thomas chuckle.

“I can see how you don’t,” he nodded towards the baby and finally left his observing spot to sit at the couch next to his boyfriend, caressing his back lovingly. “Just saying it sort of suits you, is all.”

“Mister?” suddenly a high pitched voice interrupted them and Newt almost jumped away from Thomas how he got startled. Two curious girls were watching them from the floor in front of the TV and Thomas focused at them with a smirk.

“Yes, ladies?” he offered smoothly and both of the kids giggled.

“Can you braid hair?” girl 1 asked, her long, curly hair cascading over her shoulders. “Maddie can’t!”

“I can!” girl 2 retorted with a pout. “You only say that because he is pretty!”

“Oh, am I?” Thomas smirked, but actually sat on the floor next to them, gesturing for the girl to turn around so he could get to work.

“You’re like a prince,” girl 1 said with a dreamy sigh. “And uncle is a princess!”

“Oh god, don’t call me uncle,” Newt groaned, not even commenting on the princess part, even though he saw how Thomas’ shoulders trembled with stifled laughter. Little girls and their perception was a scary thing.

It showed Thomas was skilled in braiding hair, and when the girl 1 had her hair done, the second immediately wanted too, so they kept the writer busy for half an hour, demanding various styles. Newt was only happy the baby on his lap didn’t want anything, except his constant attention (or it started to make weird noises to alert Newt it was still there and wanted to play), and later on also feeding from the bottle his sister left him with.

His sister came as she said she would, when the sky got dark and girls got sleepy on the couch, nestled against Newt who had the baby on his chest, slowly dozing off. The day was long and actually tiresome, because all the hell spawns demanded their attention all the time and Thomas was dorky enough to actually indulge the kids in silly games.

“I got you this,” his sister gave him a small bag, winking. “You should stop by someday. Seems girls like you. As well as Alec does.”

The baby was nestled comfortably against her chest now, already half asleep, and Newt realized he kind of didn’t mind today’s proceedings.

“I’m kinda busy lately,” he replied lamely, making a mental note of changing his shirt after they left, for how wet it was from all the slobber. He peeked inside the bag she gave him and sighed, seeing it was a small crown. How she got the same humour as her daughters completely escaped him.

“With being engaged?” she winked at him and Newt groaned internally, chiding himself he left the ring on. He only rolled his eyes and made a face at her, hoping it would get her off his back.

“He is nice,” she disappointed him though.

“Yes, he is,” he confirmed it a little sternly and tried to avoid her patronizing pat on his cheek.

“At least I hope you will invite us for the wedding? When the engagement wasn’t a reason enough to get in touch with your family,” she made a huge effort to sound hurt, he could tell by the mischievous gleam in her eyes.

“Right,” he uttered.

“The ring is pretty though,” she nodded towards his hand, and her expression softened. “Hope he treats you well.”

“Hope your hubby won’t have a heart-attack when it dawn on him,” he retorted with a smirk and she turned around to see her husband standing impatiently at the door, holding a hand of girl 1, while the girl 2 kept on swinging on Thomas’ arm.

“He’ll deal,” she smiled and adjusted hold on Alec. “Take care, bro. Give me a call someday. I’d love to go for a coffee or something with you and your fiancé.”

“Of course,” he snorted and she gave him a reprimanding look. It only made him laugh, but he kissed her cheek anyway, patted Alec lightly and watched them go away with a small smile playing on his lips. Thomas hugged him from behind while they watched the car leaving from the window and kissed his neck gently.

“Your sis is cool,” he whispered appraisingly. “And kids cute.”

“Yeah, I guess,” the blond mumbled, caressing Thomas arms circled around his waist. “Say, would you mind them on our wedding?”

“I thought that’s given?” Thomas chuckled, nuzzling his hair.

“I didn’t even thought of that before she brought it up,” Newt admitted a little ashamed. “I just keep on seeing you and me. And Alby and Minho and Teresa. And maybe Brenda if I’ll be brave enough.”

“We’ll think it through, don’t worry,” the writer assured him and his hold slowly eased. “You should go change. The shirt is wet.”

“Ugh, slobber,” Newt groaned and pulled it off, holding it like a toxic waste in front of him, making Thomas howl with laughter.

He just wasn’t a kid person, but it didn’t surprise him when the first thing he found in the morning on his phone was a photo of him, with a pile of kids on top, on the couch. Thomas even left a note that said: “My princess and the hell’s spawn.”

It made him laugh the whole day.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetad!
> 
> A request fill for Wina! <3  
> "Can I prompt you too? I'd die in happiness if you write a oneshot about maybe Thomas and Newt spending time with children? I just really want Thomas watching Newt with children adoringly <3"
> 
> I hope it's to your liking, bun! <3  
> Sorry for Newt's attitude towards kids, haha. He has the same posture as I do when toddlers are included xD


End file.
